Episode 220 (24th March 1987)
Plot Arthur returns home for the weekend and feels optimistic about it. Pauline is thrilled by his improvements since being in hospital. Pete snaps at Carmel and policemen whilst working on the stall. Ali asks Mary if her family can look after Annie whilst she sorts herself out, but Mary says her mother does not know Annie exists. Ali gives Mary some money to help keep her going - Carmel sees this. Angie gets drunk and sits in the launderette alone. Jan returns to The Vic to see Den; he is thrilled she is back. A drunken Angie walks into The Vic and is seen by Tony, who tries to get her out of the pub whilst Jan is around, but he is too slow and she sees Den and Jan kiss in the hallway. The Beales and Fowlers decide to have a dinner together. Sharon visits Simon in The Vic but hides from Den. Den asks Simon if Sharon is around but he denies she is. Carmel and Kelvin have Naima and Dr Singh round for dinner, but Kelvin cooks pork, which neither Dr Singh or Naima can eat, and also manages to burn it. The Beales and Fowlers dinner goes smoothly and everyone is delighted, except for Pete, who makes comments about his and Arthur's respective criminal cases, leading to Arthur walking out. Den smells Sharon's perfume in The Vic and asks Simon if Sharon is visiting again; Simon continues to deny her visiting. Den begins to get annoyed at Simon and makes remarks to him whilst they work together. Arthur visits Mary and the pair have a heart-to-heart. Arthur tells Mary that prostitution is not the answer and he has worked out that everyone is on their own in the world. He tells her that he will make something out of nothing before returning home to Pauline and reassuring her that he is fine. He asks her if they can sleep in separate beds for the time being until he is completely better, and she agrees. Den tells Simon that he knows he is seeing Sharon; Simon says she wants to see him and if Den tries to stop him, he will fight him. Jan surprises Den when she tells him that Simon is right in saying he cannot stop him from seeing Sharon. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Tony - Oscar James *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Ali - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den won't see me, he can't, no one can see me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes